Amethyst Paradinight (Pakura Ameyuri)
/ Hidden: / |Also known as = PAL Princess, Dragon Princess, PAL Duchess (AV only), Kalos Queen (FS epilogue, formerly in AV), Cursed Child of Blackthorn|Winner of = 25th Trainer’s Tournament (FS), 50th Trainer’s Tournament (AV)|second = 23 (FS), 24 (AV)}}A girl laughed in the darkness. Afraid of the dark, no way. Afraid of monsters under the bed? The girl with a weapon in her hand scoffed at the thought. She wasn't scared of anything….or so she had told herself. Sure she is a Blacklist Hunter, but she was so used to ambushes and life threatening situations from a young age that it made her simply neurotic. She had seen so many people die in horrible ways, whether by her own hand or others. All she knew from being given away to a criminal organization, tortured mercilessly by them, miraculously being rescued, and her saviour dying after that there was no mercy. Her thoughts suddenly stopped at the sound of a door creaking open. She got ready her bow and arrow as steps started to become louder as it headed her way. She lifted the bow up to the door. Suddenly the door opened and she pulled back the bow and let the arrow fly. The stranger had dropped and so had her sense of worry. It was done, it was over. Mission complete. Brief Description In PAL, the Leader of the Elite is Amethyst. She is the current Princess of PAL, and a Legendary Coordinator (and Performer in AV). Unlike other Elites, however, she disliked battling, despite being the strongest Elite member and the remaining member of the Dragon Duo. She usually has her partner Pokémon, Sylveon by her side. However, when forced to battle, her command tones are usually emotionless, and is very ruthless in battle, showing no mercy. Her cunning, maturity, strength and other achievements enabled her to become the Leader of the Elite, and the PAL Princess. Physical Appearance Amethyst is an extremely beautiful girl, with long, shining dark hair that she usually kept down, and her fringe kept back with a headband and amethyst eyes that did not betray any emotion. She had cream-coloured skin, and pale pink lips. She was around six feet tall (180cm) with a voluptuous figure. Although it is hidden by her hair, Amethyst usually wears a different pair of studs on her earlobes and a different necklace each day. On her left ring finger however, there’s always a one-and-a-half heart-shaped engagement ring with a platinum band, and on her neck, it would rest her Mega Charm (or choker as Dragon Princess). Her good looks continued to increase as she grew older, and turning from extremely cute to stunningly beautiful, and she cunningly used them to charm many of her victims. Personality Amethyst is one of the coldest members in the PAL series, almost never losing her cool or displaying any feelings. She is also very mature and somewhat wise, as she did give good advice to people as well. She is a person of few words, as doesn't talk much, and when she does it's usually rude and very sarcastic. Amethyst is a secretive person, as she would do anything to keep her secret, as evidenced by her silencing Rosaline by using her psychic powers to erase her memories and manipulating her emotions. She also does this by refusing people in her room, and is prone to anger should her privacy be violated, as proven when Rosaline explored her room. She can also be cold-hearted and cruel as seen when she attacked the other Elite members, and did not even hesitate to push them to near death state when they are fighting. She is reticent; not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. Amethyst was an extremely independent person, as she always worked alone from the point of Shiki’s death. She keeps her distance from other Elites kept her level-headed, but her heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Her ruthlessness and aptitude in killing and torturing her victims, whether during her missions as Blacklist Hunter or not, proves she was also deadly and extremely bloodthirsty, which was why she was the best assassin in PAL. Having been tortured during her early years, Amethyst has been conditioned to possess extreme tolerance for poison, electricity and pain. She possesses extraordinary agility and strength that makes her a one-man killing machine, definitely not one to be trifled with. Amethyst was also very manipulative and cunning, being able to trick most of her victims into willingly giving her everything they owned and even pouring their deepest, darkest secrets of theirs and every single secret their associates may have. She was also able to trick her Elites and Ash during the Mysteries arc as well, as they never suspected her as the Dragon Princess who was causing all the trouble in the first place. She proved to be one of the smartest, trickiest and most clever Elite in the PAL Series. She is also showed skills in psychology, as she would often intentionally manipulate her victims into committing suicide. The events of Amethyst’s past also affected her mental state of mind, which makes her sanity questionable. After her favourite music box (given by her fiancé) was destroyed by Benzene, her previous manager for losing to Ash during the Elite challenge, Amethyst ruthlessly kills him and then started upon a self-destructive path. Her anger leads her to commit many murders outside of her mission, and during her “scarlet woman” days, using her skills of charming people and cunning to take all their material wealth,precious possessions, and properties, leaving the client’s family with nothing. Amethyst reserved demeanour makes her very ruthless and unreasonable to the point that she considers her past friendships to be a weakness, and hindering her in what she wanted to achieve. Her hatred and thirst for revenge has the tendency to cloud her judgement, which may lead to her downfall, as shown with her fight with Ash. She can also be self-destructive, as when her fiancé died, she blamed herself for years, and even became an anti-depressant and liquor addict. Though underneath the cold-hearted and vicious exterior, she was really sad, hurt and confused. As she was physically and emotionally abused, and as a result was timid and miserable for half her life, it actually traumatized her to the point of abusing what she has in order to vent her own emotions on other people. She is also stated to have an inability to cry. However, Amethyst isn’t incapable of love, as she was shown to have loved all her Pokémon very much, showing concern for their well-being and never pushing them beyond their limits. Even if she did, she usually healed her Pokémon with her own powers. She also had shown love to her Elite members to the point of giving up their friendship to save their families years ago, and secretly erasing their memories so that they could live on without the guilt of her suffering alone, albeit the love turned to hate within time. Phillip had described this act as one of the bravest and most selfless act he had ever encountered, and stated she was a courageous woman. Also, she mourned the death of Shiki so much to the point that it drove her crazy. In the FS, she was shown to be able to maintain a relationship with Lance (albeit it took all of Lance’s determination not to give up on her), eventually marrying him. In AV, she also loved Ash and was envious Cynthia had his love and attention despite her turning against him, and it became the catalyst of Scarlet Anger, the overuse which caused her eyes to be permanently red, and her sanity and emotions to be eaten away by the dangerous ability as well, including her love for her Champion. By Season 2 however, she became unforgiving towards Ash, and even showed an interest in leaving him, which resulted in Ash confining her in his room in a desperate attempt to keep her by his side. The confinement stripped her of her remaining confidence, and she became withdrawn. Background Amethyst was born from a one-night stand from her mother Erin and an unknown man, thus earning herself the nickname of the Cursed Child of Blackthorn. At the age of two, as her family did not want her anymore, as they saw her as unworthy of being a Dragon Clan member, she was given away to an associate of her family’s, which happened to be Giovanni of Team Rocket, who was hoping for a human weapon to combat aura users and psychics, preferably a child, as children are more malleable and easier to train. Showing great promise from the experiments on her, she was conditioned to endure pain, electricity and various poisons, and would be subjected to harsher punishment should she fail. She had already mastered using various weapons and hand-to-hand at a tender age, and was set to be one of Team Rocket’s favourite experiment result. When she was 7, she was held down and branded by Team Rocket, giving her the mark of Team Rocket, showing she belonged to them. Years later, she would be rescued by Shiki Kurobane, a rebellious member of the Dragon Clan itself. Shiki would later give her the name Pakura Ameyuri to go by, her age as 10, her birthday as August 12, and blood type as A+, so that she would have a sense of identity. When Amethyst began her Pokémon Journey with Shiki, she was given an Egg by Shiki, which hatched into an Eevee. She captured many other Pokémon along the way, and competed in various Pokémon Contests and (AV only) Pokémon Showcases, while following Shiki around the regions to achieve his dream, which now became theirs. In time, the two began dating after Shiki realized his love for her when she accidentally fell off a waterfall that nearly killed her and caused her to be in a coma for at least a week. Shiki also gave Amethyst the Key Stone that she wore on her choker and (later necklace), allowing her to use Mega Evolution. When they eventually won the 50th Trainers Tournament, they decided to use Dragon/Psychic Pokémon as Dragon Duo, and Fairy and Ice types as themselves (Fairy for her, Ice for Shiki). One night, Shiki was drugged with alcohol and aphrodisiac by some girls at a social party, which lead him unable to think clearly, and stimulated his sexual desire. As Amethyst was the only one in the room with him when he gave in to the effects, he targeted her, and while she tried to escape, she was tracked down and eventually overpowered by him, losing her purity that night. However, as it was an accident, she forgave him, though their relationship was never the same for a while. Tragedy stuck the Dragon Duo once more three years after they are crowned, when Amethyst went after her family, despite Shiki’s warning, and in the process, Shiki, while protecting her, got stabbed in the chest by one of her family members. Despite her healing him, there was poison in the blade, and her healing powers wasn’t strong enough to remove it, and Shiki, as a final gift, gave her his powers and his Pokémon. After his death, she would manipulate her way to become the PAL Princess as herself, and look for a forbidden technique to revive Shiki. After that, she would wander around the regions until she met Rosaline in Sinnoh (FS), who interrupted her while she was about to kill a Team Rocket member, thinking she was in danger, and started to follow her on her journey, much to her chagrin. What was worse that Rosaline later applied for the last position of the Elite member, and Amethyst was disappointed when Rosaline went for Psychic specialty, as she was nowhere near her level in terms of psychic powers. As Rosaline had begged for another chance, wanting the last spot very badly, Amethyst only gave her three weeks to pass the Hunter Exam, the Entrance Exam for the Hunter's Association, and the Exam set by the Head of her chosen Department. Because she had succeeded, and had met the other requirements, she let Rosaline in, and even let her be second member in the condition that Jude still has a say over her in terms of authority. In the AV, however, she never travelled with Rosaline, and only met her once before Rosaline applied for the last spot. In the AV, she wandered around the PAL Region aimlessly, until she got to Nuit Forest located in Nyxin City, where she had met Ash, and from there, they travelled together. Amethyst had a good relationship with her other Elites in the past. However, when their new manager, Benzene Von Karma came along, he tore Amethyst apart by making her promise that she’d do whatever he says in the condition he leaves the other three and their family alone, as he had planned on selling them to affluent associates of his for a large sum of money and should they not cooperate, he would kill their family. Amethyst was forced to erase their memories so that they would not approach her. Also, the teacher giving her Princess lessons hired by her manager was also somewhat abusive to Amethyst. Furthermore, each of her clients she was sold to mysteriously died the next day, leaving everything to her, including their properties, and Benzene’s secrets would somehow be published to the local newspaper. In the AV, during Benzene’s reign, Amethyst was walking home when she realized someone was following her, and she confronted her pursuer, only to find out it was Giratina. Giratina knocked her out, and planted her with the seed of a terrible power that was later known as Scarlet Anger, which would be activated by her anger and jealousy of the love Ash held for Cynthia. When Amethyst lost to Ash during the Elite challenge, Benzene broke her music box as punishment, leading her to torture him for at least 24 hours before finally killing him, feeding his corpse to the Sharpedo and Carvanha in Hoenn as the music box was given to her by Shiki, her deceased fiancé. With the Pokémon World Championship coming up, her past is catching up to her, and she is trying her best to keep her secrets while waiting for the right time to bring her fiancé back to life, which will put her titles as Leader of the Elite and PAL Princess in jeopardy. Pokémon Due to Shiki giving his Pokémon to her in his death, Amethyst owns a huge amount of Pokémon (second only to Ash), and she catches some others for Pokémon Contest and Showcase purposes. However, she would borrow some Pokémon from Ash to use in battles at times as there are some Pokémon she does not own. This is the team she would have when the PAL series ends. Amethyst would use any of these six in official League Battles.Note: Some would appear twice as herself and as Dragon Princess because of their typing but she actually owned only one. With an exceptional to Meowstic, she doesn’t own two same Pokémon. She would use the following Pokémon if battled as Dragon Princess: |- | * Buneary (Shiny) * Castform (all forms) * Cinccino * Eevee * Flareon * Milotic * Roserade * Luxray (FS only) * Skitty * Vulpix |} Abilities As the best assassin, Amethyst is arguably the one of the strongest fighters among her fellow Elites. In fact, she was able to take down all three of her Elites at once, and hold her own against even Ash, although most of her offensive powers come from her deceased fiancé in hopes that she would be able to fend for herself. It is because of Shiki giving her is powers that she possesses a diverse array of aura abilities. In fact, she had only lost once in combat, and that is to Ash, her Champion. Her own abilities, with the exception of Ice Manipulation, are usually defensive or supportive. Although she never trained in aura, she was capable of using an ability, albeit unconsciously, without ever receiving any training, a feat that qualifies her as a genius. She is considered the Healer of the team, due to some of her abilities being dedicated to healing alone. Physical Enhancements Amethyst has enhanced physical abilities like all Elites do. She has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Despite this, she has the best speed among the Elites. Psychic Abilities Clairvoyance- She is able to gain direct information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than her physical sight and allows her to sense spiritual/psychic beings. Telekinesis- She is able to move objects with her mind. It is strong enough to overpower Rosaline's, and she did not need to use her hands to channel it. She can defend herself from projectiles and attack by releasing blasts of telekinetic energy capable of destroying anything in their path or use it to fly. Persuasion- Amethyst is able to compel people by speaking, and her victims are usually unable to resist her commands, unless they have Indomitable Will or is somehow able to block her voice from reaching them. She also cannot command the victims to do something beyond their capabilities. If she interrogates people while using it, the victims are unable to tell lies. Mind Switching- Amethyst can exchange minds of up to four targets at the same time. Her targets would retain their own voice, but they would have the aura abilities of the body they are inhabiting. Psychic powers would still remain. Telepathy- Amethyst can do the following with her telepathy: # Mind Control- She can control the minds of others with her targets being completely subject to her mental control just by looking at her target (eye contact is not necessary), and is powerful enough to control other psychics as well. Whoever is controlled would retain only vague memories of being controlled. However, this power does not work with someone of high willpower, such as Ash, and in FS, Lance as well. # Mind Reading- She can sense the thoughts of other people, and is able to focus on one person's mind even if the place is crowded. # Memory Manipulation- She is also strong enough to extract a target's memories, and erase, (presumably) restore Shiki was able to restore the Elite's memories as the ability belonged to him. Since this power was transferred to Amethyst, it is assumed she can do it as well. or alter target's memories. Psychometry- Amethyst is able to "read" the conscious thoughts of any person she is in physical contact with and can extract memories by thinking specific questions while touching her target. Attempting to create false information is impossible, since she can extract her target's purest memories. Her ability can also be used to see the past of an object while touching it. Illusion Manipulation- She can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing her targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Her talent in that field is such that her illusions can be overwhelming. With Scarlet Anger, It is powerful enough to cause her victim's brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the illusion that physically harms the victim's body, which allows her to kill with illusions alone. She can also use this to disguise as someone else, and mimic their voices. Emotion Manipulation- She can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects. Teleportation- She can teleport to anywhere she has been before, and can either take people with her, or teleport her target alone as well. Her teleportation can also allow her to switch positions with her target. Psychic Shields- Amethyst is immune to all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathetic powers, hypnosis, and see through illusions and deception. Opponents who try to read her memories usually come out blank, or extracting false memories. She would be immediately alerted if someone tried to use psychic powers on her. Aura Abilities Regenerative Healing Factor- Amethyst can regenerate herself by recreating lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs. It is powerful enough for her to be able to heal her instantly even if she was given a fatal wound (e.g. Stabbed in the chest). Because of this, she is always in very good physical shape as her body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting her a high amount of stamina and vitality. This also gives her immunity to diseases and infections, undoing any unwanted symptoms, as well as immunity to detrimental contaminants, such as drugs. Healing- She can heal all living things and restore them to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. She has mastered the ability to the point that she can also remove poisons or toxins from a person's body, and can heal anything as long as the target is alive, even if they were on the brink of death. Earthquake Generation- By stamping her foot, Amethyst can create seismic waves through the ground causing earthquakes. This causes destruction to anything in its path, either through the sheer violence of the attack or through opening up the earth and swallowing the enemy. Invisibility- Amethyst can conceal her presence by effectively disappearing visually. It can also be used to make other people and objects disappear too, as long as she is touching the said item. Memory Transference- Amethyst also has the ability to share her memories by shooting them into another person's head using a revolver and aura bullets. This is not a combat ability and does no damage. However if she shoots someone with a memory of their own, said memory is erased indefinitely Dragon Manipulation- As a Dragon Master, she is able to control wild Dragon Pokémon to do her bidding, helping them during situations, using them against enemies or using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. She is also fluent in draconic language and can understand and communicate with Dragon Pokemon without a problem. Rapidly Evolving Dragon Training Skills- She was the chosen member to have this gift in her generation. As a genius, she seems to unconsciously use aura when she battles with Dragon Pokémon. Her ability enables her to uncannily improve in her Dragon training with every battle. However, this proficiency was limited to Dragon Pokémon only. Survillence Paper Dolls- By attaching a piece of tiny paper confetti to a part of the person's body and creating a paper doll of that person, Amethyst is able to hear anything being said within the vicinity of her target, thus allowing her to gain extremely valuable info without being detected.She can select a specific target to listen to if she so wishes. Not even skilled aura users such as the other Elite members were able to detect the ability was used on them. Ice Manipulation- Amethyst has control over ice, her to freeze and produce ice at will. She can also manipulate her ice element into various attacks, being able to conjure up and shape various things from to solidifying water in the air into a sword to be used as a weapon to blizzards that last indefinitely (if used alongside Wind Manipulation). She can also attack enemies by creating hailstones from the sky, or shooting icicles from her palm at enemies with the speed of a bullet. It is extremely resistant to heat-based attacks, and can even freeze Rosaline's Fire. Surgery Doll: A giant doll (attached to a conjured aura bracelet) conjured by Amethyst, used only to surgically treat damaged areas of the body. It cannot move from the position which it is initially summoned and is connected to a conjured aura bracelet on Amethyst's wrist, limiting her radius of movement to 20 meters while the ability is active. Amethyst only uses this when the injuries of a target is too heavy for her to treat quickly with her Healing Ability. Aura Stitches- Amethyst is capable of creating threads which can be lengthened without limit out of her aura. These threads can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. Since the target was able to move his fingers immediately after the operation, it is reasonable to think the stitches also have moderate regenerative properties, either revitalizing the dead cells of stimulating the production of new ones. Wind Manipulation- With the help of her paper fan, she is able to perform various wind attacks such as wind cutter, where she can use wind to attack as sharp blades, create tornadoes to blow opponents off their feet and deal cutting and slashing damage, fly by riding the wind, and propel herself with wind to fly faster. Her Wind Manipulation can also be channeled into her knives to increase their cutting power and overall range. It can also be used as part of a defense if she uses it to redirect weapons that was being thrown at her. Force Field Generation- She has the ability to create shield to protect herself from incoming attacks. It can also be used to trap a target if needed. Music Manipulation- With her flute, Amethyst is able to play music that calms a rampaging Pokemon, and may be able to control them as well. Additionally, she can play the music to release someone that is caught in an illusion or increase the flow of her target's aura so that the target's abilities would have a power boost. She can also heal others' fatigue while also relaxing one's emotional state when playing the flute. This ability, however, was not an offensive ability. Energy Blasts- She can produce cobalt blue energy beams (presumably aura) from her hands that can be used as a physical attack, and incinerate anything that is in its path. Draconic Energy Manipulation- She has the ability to manipulate her draonic powers and use dragon energy to perform various attacks, such as: # The ability to transmute her aura in the form of a dragon. It can inflict damage on an aura user such as by simply brushing against them, as well as keeping an opponent restrained. The transmuted dragon can continue to exist for an unspecified amount of time even if it was detached from her body. # She can execute a straight shot using the transmuted aura. The dragon is connected to Amethyst, who can control its movement through precise motions of her hands. Due to the power of this technique and its flexibility, she can attack and keep the opponent away at the same time. # She can also split the transmuted aura into hundreds of smaller aura dragons that rain down from the sky. Similar to Draco Meteor, this ability can cover a huge area and each dragon can pierce through several layers of rock and concrete before dispersing. Trivia * Amethyst is hydrophobic (to an extent, as she still can shower without a problem, just that she keeps the water out of her face if possible, but she stays away from bodies of water), therefore she cannot swim. * Her hobbies are reading (a book or magazine) and training (whether Pokémon or her own skills) * Despite being used to fighting in the dark, she usually slept with a nightlight on. * Amethyst is horrible at fixing even the simplest of things and IT skills, especially utilizing her laptop’s functions. * Amethyst is especially fond of Western food, and can cook these types of dishes very well. She cannot tolerate spicy food. * Amethyst is also an excellent pastry maker, and her Elites usually enjoy her homemade stuff as dessert. * Amethyst can play the piano, violin, flute and electric guitar, the former three being taught by Shiki, and the last being learnt via princess lessons she was forced to take during Benzene’s reign. She is also an excellent singer. * Amethyst is skilled in most weapons, but she seems to prefer using long ranged weapons such as bow and arrow, guns, and throwing knives. * Amethyst is ambidextrous, which is why Ash didn’t recognize the handwriting in notes during the Mystery Arc, as the note was written with her right hand, and she is usually seen writing with her left in public and by her Elites. However, if she was asked to raise her dominant hand, she would raise her left. * Amethyst knows Japanese and Chinese. * Amethyst is an expert in medicine and herbs, and knows how to make them. As she can also reattach severed limbs and hands without a problem, this makes her the healer of the team. * Out of her entire team, less than half are hers, and only three of the Legendaries are caught by her. The rest are all Shiki’s. Same goes for her abilities. * Amethyst was the only known winner of a Quarter Anniversary that is an Elite Four member * Among the PAL members, she had the highest killing list, having over 80 victims. * Amethyst suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Major Depressive Disorder and (in AV only) Schizophrenia. * She was the least dangerous looking due to her appearance, but might have been feared more than the others because of her reputation of killing, and her questionable sanity. Legendary Dragon Duo.jpg|As part of the Dragon Duo Pakura the Elite Leader.jpg|Amethyst Paradinight New PAL Cover page.jpg|Old artwork in the cover page A second chance at life promotional poster.jpg|Amethyst in the promotional poster Pakura VS Screen.jpg|Pakura's VS Screen Pakura's Mega Choker.jpg|Pakura's Mega Choker Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Member of Dragon Duo Category:PAL Leaders